


Silas Sabres

by waltzlikecarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzlikecarmilla/pseuds/waltzlikecarmilla
Summary: Carmilla is the Princess of Austria-Hungary, and her step-mother is the Queen. The not so happy family have outcasted Carmilla for being disobedient, and as a result she leaves the castle to wander the docks. As she is wandering, she is kidnapped by a band of pirates, and taken hostage on the infamous ship the “Silas Sabres". She thought she was going to die, but after meeting Captain Hollis, she quickly decides the capture just might be her first chance to truly live.





	Silas Sabres

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my Carmilla Big Bang fic! I decided on a Pirate!Au for no reason other than I thought it would be cool! It is a multi chapter fic, and I will post the next instalment soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta @juniorthib  
> and of course to my fabulous artist @drummmergirl who drew the beautiful artwork you saw if you came from my Tumblr!
> 
> And without further ado: Enjoy!

Carmilla loved the docks. The sea always reminded her of the great vastness that was the world, the lands she had yet to see, the history she had yet to learn. The sea was always rippling, always moving, and always had the fresh scent of salt. 

Carmilla on the other hand, was always stuck, always trapped, and usually smelled like fancy perfume. 

She hated fancy perfume. 

Exhaling loudly, the girl sat down on the dock with her feet dangling into the open sea. Sailors passed her quickly, never meeting her gaze. Carmilla was used to this though, she was one of the Princesses of Austria-Hungary after all. 

She was like the sun, don’t look at it too hard, but accept that it’s there for a reason.

It was a beautiful day. Seagulls soared through the sky, and the waves ripples with the nice breeze. It was almost like all of Carmilla’s problems were fading away with the waves. Except they weren’t 

“Why does Will get to go to the ball?!”

“Because I’m a proper Prince obviously- OW! Mother she hit me!

 

“Carmilla Karnstein that is enough! We already have conspiracies going around about you, little bastard. We don’t need more. Now get!”

Carmilla screwed her eyes shut. After the whole scene this morning she had just fled the castle. She didn’t have many friends to confide in either, so the only place left to go was the docks. 

She didn’t understand why she couldn’t just go to the damn ball. Actually, that wasn’t true, she knew exactly why her “Mother” wouldn’t let her go.

Carmilla’s mother died giving birth to her. She always remembered her father stroking her hair with a dazzling smile.

“You look just like her my dear.” He would say, “You’re tough like her too, a fighter. You won’t ever give up.”

“Mother” arrived when Carmilla was eight. Tall, elegant, and completely terrifying. Father thought that a mother figure would be good in Carmilla’s life, so the king married a widow. She in turn brought her two children William and Matska, both eight and eleven respectively, to live in the castle as well. The King was ecstatic, he had always wanted Carmilla to have siblings, someone she could trust and confide in when she eventually took the throne. 

For a few years, things were okay. Then, Carmilla’s father grew ill. 

“Daddy?” Carmilla cried, throwing her little body over him. He coughed, giving Carmilla a simple smile.

“Dearest. My time has come, you must be strong for me okay?”

“Daddy no! Don’t leave me here alone!” She wailed, burying her face in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, my love. You will make an excellent Queen, just like your mother.”

Oh God, was my father wrong. Carmilla scathed, kicking one of the posts on the dock with her heel.

Because the next Queen wasn’t Carmilla. No, it was Mother, claiming Carmilla wasn’t ready to take the throne. From there, laws were changed and Carmilla became an outcast. Conspiracies of Carmilla’s legitimacy were questioned, and nobody would go near her. Good or bad, people feared her, not knowing if she truly was legitimate. 

Then of course, the select few that tried to help her got caught by the Queen, and with cases involving Carmilla, the Queen loved torture. 

So Carmilla shut herself out. Never speaking to anyone, always reading in the castle library to pass the time. She couldn’t lose another friend, not after-

She gulped, her eyes starting to water at the thought of her. Shaking her head to clear out the memories, she pulled a book out of her bag. Don Quixote, not usually one Carmilla would read, was her next choice. It’s not that the book was childish, it just lacked in any academic area. It was merely about a man who wanted to be a knight. 

Usually, Carmilla only wanted to read about history, or languages. But there was something about this book that Carmilla couldn’t explain. 

Perhaps it was because of the freedom. The adventure. The chance to be whoever you want.

So, sitting by herself on the dock on a beautiful day, Carmilla read. And than when she finished it, she read it again. And again, and again, until the sun was starting to set. 

Well, look at that. Carmilla thought, bemused. It’s like Miguel said “Finally, from so little sleeping and so much reading, his brain dried up and he went completely out of his mind.” 

Perhaps I am out of my mind. Who sits on a dock and reads the whole day?

Carmilla stood, stretching her legs and putting away her book. She swung her book bag over her shoulder, and hiked up her dress and began to walk back to the castle. Mother would be in her chambers by now, maybe she would get lucky and sneak in without running into Will.

As she was walking, only then did she realize how empty the dock was. Not a sailor in sight, not even the drunk ones who stumbled around until dawn.

The nice day suddenly turned cold, as the sun set, and a quick breeze rippled through the sky. Suddenly, Carmilla felt nervous, like someone was watching her. 

Creak!

Spinning around to the sound, Carmilla saw a flash of black shadow blaze by. Backing up, feeling cold fear wash through her, she reached into her pocket and drew a pocket knife. 

“Who’s there!” She hissed, trying to look brave. “Show yourself!”

Silence rushed down the dock. Carmilla backed up a little more, looking around to see where the shadow had gone. 

She narrowed her gaze, before she stopped. In the shadow of the dock, near one of the boats, she saw a flash of… red?

She tossed the knife, and it rippled through the air before slicing past the figure, who yelped. 

Fuck! I missed!

That’s when she took off running. Sprinting towards the foggy figure of the castle in the distance. However, just as she thought she was clear of the docks, she ran into another shadowed figure, getting thrown backwards and landing hard on the dock.

Groaning, she got to her feet, facing the figure with a wild look. 

“Who are you! What do you want from me!” 

In that silence, there was a chuckle from the shadowed figure. A tall woman walked through the shadow, her hair as red as fire, and her gaze interested and intent. A smirk played on her lips, and she drew a long sabre. 

“Danny Lawrence. And to answer your second question, we want you, Carmilla Karnstein.” 

Carmilla’s mouth pursed in confusion, but she quickly groaned, dropping to her knees as she was hit over the head.

Her vision was rapidly fading, and the last thing she remembers seeing was three ginger’s looking at her, each with a pirates crest on their chest. 

Than, she blacked out.


End file.
